dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Spinelle Greycapper
Female Deep Gnome Bard who aims to be the power behind the decisions the throne or those in power make. Her favorite spell is Fear and Countercharm. She often carries a drum that she plays and her voice is quite enchanting. She generally has a light crossbow or 2 in holsters on her belt. She has many spies and ears in her service, most in that service out of fear other because they owe favors or have simply fallen under her spell. With these spies she finds the juiciest darkest secrets and uses those to her advantage in every situation. A lesser known fact is that she is a master poisoner, proficient and skilled in all forms of alchemy and herbalism, she knows exactly which ingredients to use to make a potion or poison that will result in the desired effect within whomever she give them to. Spinelle Greycapper is her name, fear and manipulation is her game. - Collab The Greycapper Deep Gnomes had always been a relatively obscure and small clan of commoner Svirfneblin. Spinelle had been raised on stories told by her father that the Greycappers earned their name for the crown of stone that once sat upon the brow of her royal great-great-great-(a few more greats)-grandfather. In truth, the moniker simply came to be when a not so distant ancestor, a tailor by trade, gained some middling popularity and wealth for a style of hat that is now considered rather outdated. She was crushed to learn the truth in her adolescence, and her disappointment colored much of her perceptions moving into adulthood. - Nevvur Fortress: The Haberdashery This is an actual,functioning haberdashery that acts as a legitimate front to the criminal activities of Spinelle's cabal. The Haberdashery is stocked only with traditional Greycapper hats. These hats are difficult to sell, both because of being woefully out of fashion and because they all seem to be child sized... The Haberdashery is ran by... 2nd in Command - Dimwald: Half-Orc Fighter. Dimwald was raised amongst Orcs and had to be tough as nails in order to prove himself to his peers. He was constantly mocked for his comparative weakness (Str 12) but somehow always seemed to come out on top in fights due to his agility (Dex 16) and cunning (Int 11...in the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king). However, Dimwald always had a secret dream. All his life Dimwald has been fascinated with interpretive dance. His clandestine attendance of music and theatrical performances is how he came to meet Spinelle. She has promised to compose the music for Dimwald's life's work: a poem in movement representing Dimwald's inner struggle to find his place in the world entitled,I Hate You. ''In return, Dimwald acts as front man in the Haberdashery and as a go-between for Spinelle and her spies/victims. - '' Friartook The nature of her work prevents Spinelle from having many true minions or hirelings. She can't trust a common thug to pull off a blackmail, or some goon to slip the poison into a target's cup without being caught. She's a self-made villainess, for the most part. The few times she needs bones broken, Dimwald is usually sufficient to the task. However, she is fond of referring to her extensive list of contacts -- victims of blackmail and entrapment, people on her bribery ledger -- as her Notes. A double entendre, she keeps notes on all her contacts in a secret journal, but in her musical mind, she also imagines her activities as "playing the notes of a song." She generally trusts Dimwald and is rather wry when talking to him about her victims, even though he always seems to miss her note related puns. - Nevvur Spinelle is strange for most dark gnomes. Instead of the usual roguish, leather armor used by her kind, Spinelle wears the worst colored Victorian styled dresses she can find. She always wears a strange floppy hat (a hand made limited edition hat built for her by her father, Mr. Greycapper). She also wears a long flowing cape where she hides an array of hidden instruments that she pulls, unexpectantly, on her victims. She also has fingernails 2" long. And I have just butchered any possibility of a picture of her... - Almarianknight Category:People Category:Villain